The Recovery Job
"The Recovery Job" is the first campaign level in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). In this mission, the player must fight in a mission to free agents Cpt. Mason and Sgt. Shaw. Characters *Thomas Hayes (Playable) *Mason (Mentioned) *Micheal Shaw (Mentioned) *Patterson *Ruiz *Hostage Walkthrough The player starts out behind a corner. An M79 will appear next to a Jeep on the player's right. It's not recommended because it burns through ammo quickly. Once the player moves on, they are ordered to shoot the left guard. Then, the player must move on and shoot the patrol. Continue to move through the buildings until the player reaches the inside of the church via the cellar door. Kill the single guard in the room and kill the soldiers running into the room. Then walk through the next room. When the player reaches the room after that, take cover and shoot Cubans until the allies come. Once the player is done there, walk upstairs kill the two soldiers. It is recommended the player takes a M14-SC to shoot soldiers across the room. After that, walk upstairs and the player will see a soldier trying to strangle a hostage. Shoot the soldier. Then, go back and fight the remaining soldiers. When the player gets to the second room they entered, the bell will fall down and kill some of them. Then, proceed to the catacomb entrance and the level will end. Collectables *On the left gate near the guard tower *Behind a grave at the back of the cemetery *In place of the star on the Cuban flag behind the other balcony near the mission tower *Behind the bell in the Mission tower Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry M14 icon bods.png|M14 w/ Suppressor Mk 22 Mod 0 Inventory BODS.jpg|Mk 22 Mod 0 w/ Suppressor Obtainable BlopsDS Ak-47 inventory.png|AK-47 Shotgun blopsDS inventory.png|Ithaca Model 37 M1891 Inventory BODS.png|M1891/59 M10 Inventory BODS.png|M10 Trivia *The mausoleum in the graveyard has no door. *Many players become confused at the mentioning of a mission, thinking it to be the rescue mission itself and not the converted Catholic mission. *There are jeeps parked in odd locations around the map. *The guard towers at the gate have no ladders. *At the start of the mission, helicopters can be seen in the distance. One can also be seen flying above the player. However, the team is not compromised by these helicopters. *After the bell falls, if the player goes back to the hostage he will be facing the bell with his hands like he is holding a pistol. *Many parts of the level bear similarities to the first level of the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, in Castro's estate. *If the player misses the guard at the start of the level, or shoots the guard on the right, Sgt. Ruiz will shoot the left guard. *If the player throws grenades in the well in the church courtyard, they come out the other side. Video First half of Video Walthrough Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Single Player Levels